Here, Not There
by WhenSherlockWentToNightVale
Summary: Human AU. Sam's not a hunter and Lucifer's human. Sam hadn't really meant to go to that club, or meet Lucifer, but both of those things happened. What else will follow? Follows Sam and Lucifer through their lives together and apart. Possible Destiel later on. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, hello there. You must be new...," The man said to Sam hungrily, like he was new meat.

"What'd you mean 'new'?" Sam was a little taken aback by the man's comment.

"Well obviously you've never been in here before." As the shorter man gestured to the, surprisingly, full club, his maroon v-neck pulled tight against his chest. Sam saw every outline of the mans body. Sam knew that's exactly what the sandy haired man had intended to happen when he put it on.

"Um...No. No, I haven't been in here before. Actually I've never even been to this city," was Sam's reply.

"Really? Pretty thing like you has never been to Chicago? I can't believe that. You look like you have enough miles on you for both of us. You've had to have passed through at least once."

"I could say the same thing about you," Sam didn't know if he should have regretted saying that, so he just smiled his best '_I don't really know what I'm doing right now, please don't hate me_' smile. "I've been to New York, though. Twice, and I plan to go this summer as well, that is, unless my plans change."

"_Trust_ me. The nightlife there is completely different from the nightlife _here_."

"Oh really," the taller man shot back, "And why is that?"

"Because I'm here, not there," Sam didn't detect a tone of sarcasm in the blonde man's voice. "And, may I ask, why would your plans change?"

"Same reason. You're here, not there."

The other man looked stunned. His face was set in a gaze that Sam was sure could freeze Hell over.

"I like you kid. I do. You...Surprise me," the man said it as though he had trouble forming the word surprise.

"I'm Sam," the long haired man said with a smile that didn't mean anything but hello.

"Lucifer."

"Oh, I didn't know you were-"

Lucifer cut him off, "What, a filthy prostitute? Seriously, it's my _name_! Why does everybody think I'm a different person's little bitch every night? Sure, it might not be the exact name I was born with, but why does everybody give a shit?"

"I wasn't gonna say that. I was gonna say i didn't know you were Religious. You didn't strike me as the type."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, because Lucifer was an angel that fell from Heaven, that's why. Really, he was cast out, but I doubt you care about all that."

"That's why I choose that name, actually. Not because of the Religious aspect, but the fact that they had to kick him out of Heaven," Lucifer flashed a shit eating grin at Sam. "The only reason I asked you that was because I wanted to hear _you_ say it. I could have told you all that and more."

Sam opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, but no noise came out.

Just as Sam was about to reply the loud, fast beat of a song blasted through the speakers.

"Holy shit," Lucifer said setting his drink on the table and grabbing Sam's much larger hand. He pulled Sam onto the dance floor. Lucifer moved Sam's hands to sit on his hips while he wrapped his hands around the 6'4" mans neck. As Lucifer stretched to reach, Sam saw his blood colored shirt creep up his hips, revealing a strip of tan skin just above Lucifer's black jeans.

Sam let a small moan escape his lips, but instantly regretted it.

"See something you like Sam?" Lucifer's words dripped out of his mouth and stuck to Sam like honey. He couldn't help but melt into the sweet, rich sound of Lucifer's voice.

"M-Maybe," Sam tripped over his words, as they fell flatly to the floor, drowned out by the music.

Lucifer moved his face closer to Sam's. The skin under Sam's hands felt soft and smooth as it moved up and down in sync with Lucifer's movements.


	2. Coming Out

"I should, uh, get going...," Sam rubbed his hand against the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What's the rush, Sammy?" Lucifer was laying in the hotel bed, with nothing but the sheet on.

Last night had definitely gone differently than Sam would have liked. He hadn't even intended going to the club until Dean had blown him off. They were supposed to meet up and have dinner, but _that_ didn't happen. Sam's guess was that the reason was a blonde girl named Starla, or some other fake name like that.

Sam _definitely_ hadn't meant to meet Lucifer, or anybody for that reason. He just needed a drink, and pulled into the closest club he could find. Hell, he didn't even know what street he was on, how was he supposed to know where to go to not pick somebody up?

"Uh, nothing, and please don't call me that. It's just that I told my brother I'd meet him for lunch 's already 10:20 and I told him I'd meet him at 12:00. I don't even know where we're supposed to be eating."

Sam stood from the table to gather the rest of his clothes. He was already wearing his boxers, which he had thrown on as soon as he had realized where he was.

"Could I join you? Or was this just a one time kinda thing? 'Cause either way, it's cool by me."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Dean doesn't really know that I'm out yet. Any other day I'd say yes," Sam still wasn't sure he could do it, come out to Dean. Sure Dean was his older brother, but the guy didn't always agree with all of Sam's life choices. Sam was pretty sure Dean wouldn't totally agree with this one, even if it wasn't entirely a choice.

"I planned on telling him today. I just have to do it on my own, ya know?" Sam said.

"Oh yeah, I understand," Lucifer had now stood up and thrown his clothes on. Sam could feel the tension in his voice as he talked, "Coming out's a big step in that direction. Good for you, ya know, not giving a shit and standing up to your brother."

"I'm not really standing up to him, I'm just _telling_ him. It's not that big of a deal. He'll probably just say whatever and go on talking about his car."

"Bull shit," Lucifer said bluntly, staring at Sam. The taller man almost dropped what ever was in his hands, "Pure bull shit. Coming out changes your life, and not always for the better. Trust me, he won't just brush it off. Your parents might have, to make you feel more comfortable about it, but he's your brother and he'll do all he can to change the fact that you're gay. This isn't something that you can just tiptoe around. If you tell him, it'll be on your ass that he'll never talk to you again. You'll have to live with that fact for the rest of you life!"

Lucifer had raised his voice far past what Sam thought he should have. Sam understood that coming out was a sensitive topic, and it looked, and sounded, like Lucifer had struggled with it. A lot.

"...What was it like coming out for you?" Sam knew that by asking this he was just throwing logs onto the fire that was Lucifer.

"Hell. Everyday was a living hell. Not even my family, my _brothers_, would talk to me. They disowned me, treated me like I was shit! I haven't talked to any of them for nearly three years. Can you even understand how long that is to be alone? Every night is a different bed, a different guy. Do you know how many days I've woken up and just decided not to give a shit and take a blade to my arm?"

Lucifer held up his arms to show Sam the scars littered up and down them. Some of them looked newer to Sam, like they were only a few days old. He hadn't seen any of them last night in the dark lights of the club.

Sam looked up and saw a silent tear run down Lucifer's face. He had no idea how much coming out had hurt Lucifer until now. Would it hurt him like this? Would he feel the same way? Would he do the same things Lucifer had done?

"Why would you do this to yourself? Doesn't it hurt?"

"That's the whole point, Sam," Lucifer sobbed out, "To feel pain, to watch the blood run down your arm. Bleed just to know you're alive, right? Aren't those the lyrics?"

"Yeah. Yeah, those are the lyrics," Sam threw Lucifer a trying smile.

* * *

It was 1:15 by the time Sam realized that the whole ordeal was over. He had spent the better part of an hour trying to get Lucifer to calm down. When that had happened it was already 11:30. He knew he wouldn't make it to lunch, so he called Dean and rescheduled for dinner that night. He made Dean promise that he'd show up this time. Sam also told Dean something else.

Sam told Dean that he was bringing a friend.

"You're seriously gonna bring me after what you just experienced? I mean, my little meltdown?" Lucifer asked Sam after he invited him to dinner with Dean.

"Yeah, I mean we could both use a pick-me-up, couldn't we? If you intend to keep going on like this," Sam gestured to the slept-in room, "Then I might as well tell Dean who you are so he doesn't think I'm sleeping with some dude I met at a bar."

"In all honesty, we did meet at a bar."

"You get the point. He should at least know that I'm with someone he can trust if anything happens. I don't want him to get mad if he doesn't meet you. Who knows, maybe you two will become friends."

"Whoa, slow down there, Sammy," Lucifer had his hands stretched out in front of him, "From what I've heard about the guy, which isn't a lot, seems nice, but_ I_ wouldn't warm up too quickly to my little brother's bed buddy. I don't know the dude, but I doubt he'll like me too much at first."

"Exactly, that's why I thought if you two met now, then we could all try to grow our relationships from here. What do you think?" Sam knew that this was a long shot. The two of them had only met the night before, and Sam didn't know nearly as much as he should have before introducing Lucifer to Dean. This didn't weigh too heavily on his mind though, due to the fact that, there was a quick knock at the door.

"I got it," Lucifer, who was closer to the door, said.

"What the hell?"

That was all Sam needed to hear before he was running towards the door, half dressed, and covered in sweat and Lucifer's drying tears.

"Dean," was all Sam could muster when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Dean pointed accusingly at Lucifer, "And who is this?"


	3. Understanding

"Please just calm down, Dean."

"Calm down? Calm down?! My brother comes out and this is how I have to find out? Shouldn't I have been the first person you told? I'm your brother, dammit!"

Lucifer tried to cut in, "If I could just say something-"

"Siddown!" Dean yelled.

Sam gave Lucifer an apologetic look.

"This cannot go on," Dean talked directly to Lucifer, "I don't care what you two thought this would turn into, but from now on, nothing is gonna happen between you. I understand that Sam's gay. I accept that, I really do! But you're at least ten years older than Sam. I don't want his first relationship with somebody to end in pieces."

"What about Jess?" Sam was staring at Dean.

The room was silent. Lucifer didn't know who Jess was, but he could tell he shouldn't ask about her. He busied himself with trying to break off a loose string on the bed. Sam was still staring at Dean. Dean was staring at Sam.

"Don't you dare use her as a way to get out of this," by the tone of Dean's voice, both Sam and Lucifer knew he wasn't going to take any shit from either of them. Sam didn't care.

"Oh, so you can just say anything about Cas and end a conversation with it because 'He doesn't need to be dragged into this hell hole we call life!'?"

"He's not part of this! Leave him out of it! What he went through was enough, and you're right. He doesn't need to be dragged into this hellhole!"

"Who's Cas?" This was the first that Lucifer dared to talk during the argument.

"He's no one," Dean tried to tell him.

"He's a friend of Dean's. Apparently Dean doesn't want to talk about him. All I know about him is that him and Dean went through some tough shit together."

"What kind of tough shit?" Lucifer was on thin ice.

"Fine, fine!" Dean couldn't stand Sam's staring or Lucifer's pestering,"Me and him were together for a while, okay? Our relationship got pretty serious. Next thing I know, he's gone. Vanished, left the face of the Earth. I filed a couple police reports and two weeks later he shows up half dead walking down the side of the road. Some hippies picked him up outside of a small town in Maine. Obviously I was the cop's first suspect. And guess what the first thing that comes out of Cas' mouth is? It was 'Don't let him touch me, he tried to kill me.' He was pointing at me."

It was true. Cas was so hellbent on the idea that Dean tried to kill him, they locked Dean up for nearly three months until further evidence was provided showing that it was infact another man who had kidnapped Castiel. Drug tests showed that Cas was given a hallucinatory drug. Nobody could figure out how he got to Maine though. Multiple people tried to ask him questions after he calmed down.

"We never got back together," Dean looked sad and far away. Sam had only seen this look one other time. When their father died. Dean had no idea what to do after that. He ran around blindly until he found Cas. "I tried talking to him but he wouldn't listen to me. He just shut the door in my face..."

"Oh...," Lucifer spoke up, "I think I understand. My little brother, Gabriel, the kid worshipped me. We spent our entire lives together. After I graduated high school I moved out. He was heartbroken. About a year after I moved out, I got a call from my mom. She sounded like she had been crying. The only thing I remember hearing was her saying that Gabriel was dead. I must have dropped the phone after that...I called her back a few days later. She told me that he put a gun to his head," Lucifer's voice started to crack.

Sam walked over to the bed and sat down. Lucifer let Sam wrap his large arms around him.

Lucifer took a sharp inhale of breath, "At first I didn't believe her. He had no reason to kill himself. I was mad at him at first...Then I started to realize that maybe it was my fault that he was dead. I went to the funeral and that was the last time I saw any of my family, until three years ago. My older Michael called me and said that we should meet up. That ended with me and him fighting and his girlfriend trying to break it up."

"Oh...," was all Dean said in reply.


	4. Feelings that Words Convey

The trees outside the window blew past in a flash greens and browns. Sam looked out the car window as he thought about what was going on.

* * *

Dean had calmed down and reassured Sam that he was okay with his relationship with Lucifer. After that Dean left and told Sam to do whatever he wanted for the rest of his life. Sam felt like he was free. He had always looked for Dean's approval on everything. Now he was free.

* * *

Sam and Lucifer were on their way to Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Lucifer suggested they go there because of the culture and history. Sam was convinced, but hadn't said, that Lucifer wanted to go because of the night life and the drinking.

Sam was fine with Lucifer sleeping with other people, for now. What they had wasn't forever as far as Sam knew. He was pretty sure Lucifer would be okay with breaking it off. Preferably sometime soon.

Not three days ago Dean told Sam that he could do whatever he wanted to with his life. Sam wanted to run around and do what _he _wanted to do without being criticized or looked down upon. He liked Lucifer and he liked spending time with him, but he wanted to experience life with just him to worry about.

"I have to pee," came Lucifer's voice from the driver's seat.

"Okay, then pull off at the next gas station."

"No, gas stations are gross. I could get herpes by just looking at the bathroom."

"No you couldn't. Just find a gas station. It'll take you like two minutes to pee, and then we can leave."

"Fine...But if I catch something, _you're _the first person I'm sharing it with."

"You are being such a baby."

Lucifer pulled off at the next exit. He whipped the blue Nova into the gas station parking lot. They both got out of

the car and walked towards the door.

Sam went to the back of the store and picked out two bottles of water, a bag of potato chips, and a case of beer. By the time he got to the register Lucifer was already there, fighting with the clerk. Sam caught the end of the conversation before Lucifer noticed him.

"...I'm not gay!" the man behind the counter yelled. He was about 20 or 25 years old. Sam had seen him on the way in. He was shorter than Lucifer, asian, and had very short black hair. Now Sam could see his name tag that said: Hello, my name is: Kevin.

"Yeah, but all I'm saying is that you make a really cute boyfriend for one of my friends. You're short, he's short. You're asian, he's not. It's perfect!"

"No It's not! I have a girlfriend!"

"Ah Sam, finally. What's that?" Lucifer gestured towards the beer.

"It's beer. Highlife."

"No Sam! Put it back! I won't drink it," Lucifer was stern.

"And why not?"

"Do I have to explain everything to you? It was Gabriel's favorite! If I drank it I'd be disrespecting him. Don't you understand?"

Sam could tell that Kevin was confused and agitated, and that it was possible for Lucifer to break down and start crying at any minute.

"No, I don't understand, and that's it. I'm sorry for the trouble, Kevin, is it?" Sam placed the food and drinks on the counter and grabbed Lucifer's arm, "Let's go. This is not happening right now. We're leaving."

"What about the beer?" Lucifer had a pleading tone in his voice.

"What about it? I thought you didn't want it?"

"Well not that kind, but we have to have beer. And I'm hungry."

"Oh my god-fine," Sam let go of Lucifer and turned around to pay for the food and get different beer.

"$15.28,"Sam handed over the money, "...And $14.72 is the change. I'm required to say have a good day," Kevin said.

"Uh yeah, you too," Sam shot him a weak smile and pulled Lucifer out of the store before he could say anything Sam would have to apologize for.

"That went well," Lucifer said to Sam once they pulled away. Sam was the one driving now.

"Well? You thought that that went well? That was horrible. At least you didn't make him cry," Sam was surprised at Lucifer for thinking this, but then again, it was Lucifer. Sam had seen him bring a cop to tears using insults.

"Yeah, I mean it wasn't like he had anything to lose."

"You were trying to set him up with your friend! I doubt he wanted anything to do with you _or_ your friend. He was probably terrified," Sam let his curiosity get the best of him, "...Who were you trying to set him up with?"

"No one. I was just gonna give him Dean's number. Wouldn't that have been a nice surprise for both of them?" Lucifer had a smirk on his face, "Or maybe I could have given him your number..."

"I thought _we _were together? Or am I just a ride to Baton Rouge?"

"No, no. All I meant to do was play a joke on him and maybe you. I didn't mean anything by it. I lo-I think you're pretty cool and I don't really wanna lose you anytime soon..."

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing. I just said that you're cool."

"No. You said 'I lo' and then you said something else. What were you going to say? Please, just tell me."

"Alright! I wasn't gonna say this until you said it to me, but...I, um...I think that, um, I...love you...Sam?"

Sam was awestruck. His mouth even jung open a little. He never could have imagined something like that coming from Lucifer. He at least didn't think Lucifer would say that to _him_. Sure Lucifer had said it the first time they had they slept together. He always said it when his head was flooded with lust and need and want. But how did Sam feel about this? Did he feel like this about Lucifer? He didn't know. Sam had a million questions in his head and no way to form them into words to say to the man in the passenger seat.

Did this mean that Lucifer wasn't okay with going out and sleeping with random people? Did Lucifer actually care about Sam? Did Sam care about Lucifer? He couldn't answer that. Sam had no idea how much it really hit a person when they were told that they were loved.

"I, uh...I don't know what to say," Sam laughed out, "I guess I love you too. I just don't really know if I should be saying that right now. I think It's too early in our relationship to definitively say that I love you..."

"Oh. I understand," Sam could tell that Lucifer was hurt. The short haired man turned and stared out the window for the rest of the drive.


	5. Prove It

Once they got to Baton Rouge Sam found a nice looking hotel and checked them in.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed," Lucifer said. It was nearly 11 o'clock by the time they got there.

"Okay. I'll stay up a little while," Sam replied. He could see that Lucifer was still hurt. Sam deeply regretted saying what he had, "Nevermind. I'll just come to bed now."

Lucifer let out a quiet groan from the bed.

Sam peeled off his shirt and climbed into bed next to Lucifer. He wrapped his long arms around the shorter man and moved his mouth next to Lucifer's ear.

"I love you," Sam whispered.

"Prove it."

Sam knew then and there that he had just sealed his fate for the night.

With a smile Sam flipped Lucifer onto his back and was on him in seconds. There mouths met and Sam could feel the smirk on Lucifer's lips. Mouth found mouth and legs became entangled in one another.

Lucifer rolled Sam over and pulled off his own shirt. Lips found neck and soon Lucifer had Sam gasping for breath,

"I thought I was supposed to prove that I love you."

"Yeah, well, things change."

Sam moved his hand to rest on Lucifer's hips. Lucifer hands were occupied with tugging on Sam's hair. As Sam started to go crazy over the way Lucifer was working his neck, he bucked his hips and ground into Lucifer's.

"Settle down there kidd-o. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen," Lucifer had a crooked grin on his face.

Lucifer moved his hands up and down Sam's torso, stopped at his hips, and sat up on Sam's legs. He grabbed Sam's erection and started to pump up and down. Lucifer could feel himself getting hard just by watching the way Sam convulsed with every touch. Sam could feel himself start to let go.

"Please," he whimpered.

"Go ahead," Lucifer was close enough to Sam's face to see the sweat running down it, "You don't need my permission. You're a big boy. You can do what you want."

This sent Sam over the edge. He came all over Lucifer's hands and stomach. Not 20 seconds later Lucifer cam as well. They worked through their orgasms together.

"I love you Lucifer. There, now you can say it to me."

"I love you Sam. I love you, and that's not just the lust talking," Lucifer threw his hands around Sam's shoulders and pulled him close, "Don't ever leave me."

They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms telling one another what they loved most about them and why. Lucifer would never admit it, but this was one of his favorite memories of him and Sam together. He wouldn't trade this memory for anything in the world.


	6. So Get This

**A/N: Okay I know that posting has been crazy and I'm really sorry about that. From now on I'll try to post on Mondays or Tuesdays if I have to. Again, I'm sorry about the inconsistent posting. Now that I'm back to school I'll have it more on track. Each chapter follows the one before it unless specified.**

* * *

It was 7:00 and Sam was ready to go. Lucifer was still in the bathroom.

"Are you ready? You've been in there for like half an hour," Sam called from the couch.

Lucifer stuck his head out of the bathroom door, "I'll be ready when I'm ready. Don't get your boxers in a twist. You Winchesters just can't wait, can you? Always moving..."

"No I can't wait because we were supposed to leave an hour ago so we'd have time to go to dinner and then go to a club. Can we just go now? I think you look fine. Then again that's just my opinion and you don't care about my opinion because you're Lucifer and you don't need my approval. You need everybody else's opinion though. Isn't that right?"

"First of all, no I don't need your opinion because you'll say I look great no matter what I look like. Second, where is this coming from? Did I hit you too hard in the head last night or something?"

"No. I'm fine," Sam was lying through his teeth, "It's just that I got a call this morning...Guess what? Dean and Cas are back together again."

"What?" After what happened last time this subject was brought up it ended in tears. Now Sam had Lucifer's attention.

"Yeah. So get this," Sam was using his 'research and information' voice, "Dean said that Cas flew in from Los Angeles yesterday morning and needed a place to stay while he was there. Apparently he was there on business or something and looked Dean up. The guy showed up unannounced at Deans door at like six in the morning and said that the people at the airport wouldn't let him sleep there anymore."

"So what? There together again? Like, sleeping together, or just dating?"

"I don't know. I'm just worried that Cas will freak out in the middle of the room and start accusing Dean of things he didn't do. I just don't want things to get out of hand or move too fast between them."

"Didn't Dean say that you could do whatever you wanted to do for the rest of your life?" Lucifer had moved out of the bathroom and was sitting on the opposite end of the couch from Sam, "And that you didn't have to worry about him anymore?"

"Yes, but we're still brothers. I still have to care about him at least a little bit," Sam had a reminiscent smile on his face that Lucifer loved to see.

After a long silence Lucifer spoke up even though he didn't want to see the smile leave Sam's face, "We should get going..."

"Oh, yeah. Got money?"

"All the time," Lucifer smiled at Sam.


	7. Friends and Lovers

Sam and Lucifer got to the club and instantly headed for the dance floor. Sam took Lucifer's hips in his hands and started to sway to the music. Lucifer put his hands on Sam's shoulders. They knew exactly what they were doing. They were making each other go crazy just by touching.

They got stares from everyone in the club. Other people on the dancefloor, people at the bar, and the group of girls that had come in to use the phone. Even the bartenders were looking at them.

They way they moved in between the other dancers was flawless, like they had done it a thousand times.

* * *

Lucifer had seen him watching them all night. He had a black shirt and tight blue pants on. He stayed at the back of the club for most of the night. He hung back until the second Sam walked off to go to the bathroom.

As soon as Sam was gone, the man sauntered over to Lucifer with the perfection that would make a Drag Queen's jaw drop. His hips swayed back and forth to the beat of the music and his clothes clung to every curve of his body.

Lucifer could feel the other man's eyes on him and started to feel a little self conscious.

"I'm Azazel, and you are?" the man had suave that dripped off of him and pooled around Lucifer.

'And I thought I was good' Lucifer thought to himself, "I'm Lucifer."

"So, are you and the tree together?"

"Don't make fun of him. His height makes him better in bed. And yes, we are together," Lucifer had to say this, no matter how bad he wanted to make love with the man in front of him. The night before he told Sam he loved him. He did love Sam, with all of his heart. But, this man, Azazel, made him go crazy inside. All he could think about was what Azazel would look like pushed onto a bed underneath him.

Azazel leaned on the bar, "So, do you want to-"

"Quick, come with me," Lucifer grabbed Azazel's hand and ran out of the club. Lucifer didn't know where he was going, didn't care either. This kind of thinking landed them in an alley behind the club.

"What the hell was that?" Azazel asked, a little more angry than confused.

"Do you have a hotel room here?"

"What? Yeah, wait, why?"

"Because, lets go there, bang, and then I'll go back to my hotel with my boyfriend, and we never have to talk about this again. You game?"

"I guess so...," Lucifer could tell that Azazel was hesitant, "But you're in a relationship. Honestly, I don't wanna ruin that for you. Good relationships are hard to come by these days. Especially for guys like us."

"It's fine, trust me. I'll tell him that I lost track of him and spent all that time looking for him. It's foolproof."

"If you think that'll work then I'm game," Azazel was all for it. He shot Lucifer a smile, "Let's go."

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam said asked as soon as Lucifer walked into their hotel room.

"Me? I was looking for _you!_ I thought that you ran out on me," Lucifer was trying his best not to look guilty, which was quite easy for him, "I searched the entire club for you. I called you like five times. Why didn't you pick up?"

"You never called me," Sam knew something was up, "I had my phone with me the entire time and you never called. Where were you?"

Lucifer didn't say anything. He stepped from one foot to the other and looked at the ground. He knew Sam was onto him.

"Wait, are you lying to me?" Sam walked towards Lucifer.

"No," Lucifer yelled accusingly. He wouldn't meet Sam's eyes, "I wouldn't lie to you. I love you Sam."

"Really? Then who was that guy I saw you run off with?"

Lucifer's eyes were the size of dinner plates as he stared at Sam, "Who are you talking about Sam? I didn't run off with anyone."

"Now I know you're lying," Sam had his bitch face on, " I saw you grab some guy's hand and drag him out of the club. I asked the bartender where you guy's were going and he said he had no idea. Spill it."

"Alright!" Lucifer put his hands up in defeat, "His name's Azazel and we had sex, okay? It's never gonna happen again, so don't even worry about it. I'm sorry."

Lucifer pushed passed Sam.

"I thought you loved me."

Lucifer stopped in his tracks.

"Sam, please. You know that I love you."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"Well I'm not. Not anymore...," Sam walked to the door, bag in hand.

Lucifer stood with his mouth open staring at Sam, "You're...You're leaving? What did I do? I told you I was sorry!"

"Well apparently you're not because you just had sex with a complete stranger!"

"But that's what we did! The first night we met we had sex and we didn't even know each other's last names!"

"Hell, I still don't know your first name!"

"Nick! My name's Nick."

"Okay, but were you in a relationship when we met?"

"Well...No," Lucifer was staring at the ground again.

"Exactly," Sam's hand was on the door handle, "Goodbye Lucifer. Don't try to call me...and don't bother Dean with this. Please."

With that Sam walked out the door and down the hallway, never looking back. After years of running around and broken relationships, he knew just what to do. Drive. Drive until he couldn't see straight, find a crappy motel, and drink until he passed out.

Lucifer had never been good at coping with breakups. Especially when he was the one getting dumped. So he drank until _he_ passed out.


	8. Stars

Sam saw three things when he woke up. 1: The clock. 12:48 p.m., 2: The empty bottles all over the room and on the bed, 3: Lucifer wasn't there. Sam let out a small groan. His head hurt like hell and the light coming from the window didn't make it any better.

He stood up lazily and stumbled over to the window. Sam looked out at the parking lot. He saw his black Toyota, a dark green pick-up, and a silver Hummer. Sam closed the curtains and fell back into bed. He passed out again within seconds.

* * *

Lucifer woke up to a knocking at the door. He moaned, rolled over, stood up, and walked to the door.

"What do you want?" Lucifer asked. He didn't care who was on the other side of the door. It turned out to be a cleaning lady.

"I'm here to clean the room," she said with a spanish accent.

"Oh well. Come back when I check out," Lucifer closed the door in her face.

"Some people," he mumbled under his breath as he climbed back into bed.

* * *

The next time Sam woke up it was 3:28 in the afternoon. He decided that he should get up and at least try to do something productive with his life. Something felt weird to Sam when he got up. _Maybe it's the hangover, _he thought. Sam walked over to the window for the second time that morning. His car and the Hummer were still there. "Good," he said to himself. He didn't know why though.

When Sam turned around, it him like a brick wall. The feeling made him want to curl up in a ball and die. Lucifer

wasn't there.

_Where's Luce?_ He thought, _Oh...yeah. He's gone..._

Sam remembered all those mornings that he had woken up and seen his lover's face. All of the mornings that Lucifer would pull the taller man back into bed when he tried to get up. Sam smiled at the memory of Lucifer. He remembered when he would wake up and see the light wrap around Lucifer's face and make his hair look like a broken, disfigured halo on his head.

_What? No, I left him, _Sam kicked himself for thinking of Lucifer, _I left him because he had sex with someone else. Holy shit. Do I really care about him this much? No, no. I can't. I'm gone now, and he's gone, too. For good. No more us, just me, and him. But not together. Ever. _

For the rest of the day Sam sat in the crappy motel room and stared off into space, thinking about anything but Lucifer. When he thought about what he was doing he just started thinking about Lucifer again.

For some reason Sam had gotten to thinking about stars. These were his thoughts:

_Lucifer loved the stars. He always said that you could tell a lot about a person by how much star gazing they did. Lucifer did a lot of it. For someone who moved around a lot. He told me once that when he was a kid, his older brother, Michael, told him that every time someone died, their soul went to heaven and it became a star for all of their family to see. He said he wished his brother had never told him that. Now every time he looks at the stars he just sits there. I asked him once why he looked so intently at the stars. He told me it was because he wouldn't be content until he found Gabriel's star. So, every time he can catch a glimpse of the stars, he does._

Sam was knocked out of his almost trance like state by the alarm clock going off. He forgot that he had set it to go off at 6:00 so he could leave. Sam set it because he knew that sooner or later he would have to leave this motel and try to find another. Maybe even try to find someone else.

He set it because he knew he would have to move on with his life.


	9. Shots

Lucifer sat at the bar and stared down into his glass. He watched the golden liquid slosh around in the cup.

_Wow, _Lucifer thought sarcastically, _I feel like such a cliche, sitting here staring at my beer. No, I feel like a loser. Yep, loser. I wonder what Sam's doing? Dammit, shut up, shut up. Don't think about him. He's gone, dammit. _

A woman sat down next to Lucifer. She had dark brown hair and wore a leather jacket over a dark purple T-shirt. Her jeans were black and tight against her skin, and her boots were a mud color. She looked Lucifer up and down and gave him a look that made him shiver a little.

"Bourbon," she called to the bartender. Lucifer raised his eyebrows as he looked at the bar top.

"Is something wrong?" she asked Lucifer.

"Uh, no. Nothing's wrong," he replied, turning to look at her.

"Well, it seems like something's wrong," she raised an eyebrow at Lucifer, "_It seems _like you're depressed. Maybe not depressed, but you _are _staring at your beer. So either you're debating weather the beer's good or not, or there's something wrong, because you're acting like someone's dead."

Lucifer laughed at this, "Yeah, I thought I looked pretty upset, too. And the beer's okay. _Definitely _not the best I've ever had, but definitely not the worst."

The two sat in silence for a while. Lucifer nursed his beer and the woman took sips from her bourbon.

"I never told you my name, did I?" Lucifer broke the silence.

"No, you didn't," she said with a smile.

"Lucifer," he said, holding out his hand.

"Ruby," she said, firmly taking his hand. He hadn't expected her to be so forward with him. When most people learn his name they're apprehensive about him. He could tell she was different.

"So," Ruby started, "What brings you to Baton Rouge?"

Lucifer stared at his hands as he debated spinning some story to tell her. Finally, he settled on the truth, "Me and my, uh, friend came down here for a few days, just to get away, ya know? We were only here for a day and...," Lucifer thought about the right words to use, "In that time...I made some...choices. Not all of them were the best choices. And now he's gone..."

Ruby saw the pain behind Lucifer's words. She could tell that him and the other guy were a little more than just friends.

"What was his name?" she persisted.

"Uh, Sam. H-his name was Sam," Lucifer's voice was beginning to crack.

"He really cared about him, huh?" Ruby stated.

Lucifer let out a shaky breath. "Uh...yeah, I did," Lucifer took a drink of his beer and cleared his throat. His voice was stronger now, "But now he's gone."

Ruby could sense that Lucifer didn't want to dwell on the topic. They sat in silence again. This time it wasn't a comfortable silence. Lucifer fidgeted and Ruby was bored from the lack of conversation. After a few minutes Ruby spoke again.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head out," she said.

"I'm not keeping you here," Lucifer replied sarcastically with an unnoticeable smile on his lips. Ruby threw some money on the bar and turned to the door. Lucifer heard the bell above the door ring as she walked out.

Lucifer turned back to stare at his beer some more. He was deciding whether or not to order another one when a shot rang out from somewhere behind him. Lucifer turned around and saw a man standing next to one of the tables at the back of the bar. On the ground next to him was the body of a young blonde woman, blood seeping out from under her.


	10. Guns n'n Knives

"Nobody move!" the gunman yelled with an accent. Lucifer could tell he was from the deep south. He wore a greek fisherman's hat and a black pea coat over a cream colored button up with gray pants and black shoes. The man held a sawed off shotgun in one hand and a knife in the other. The gun was pointed at a group of people standing about ten feet to his right.

"This can go one of two ways," he spoke quieter now, but with an edge to his voice, "Ya'll can cooperate, _or _I can shoot you all right here, right now. Some of you may get out of here alive...Some of you may not. _I _can't decide

your fate. The only person who can do that is you."

Lucifer's first impression of the man was that he was some sort of religious freak on a mission from God. After thinking over this for a few seconds Lucifer started to notice a slightly alarming fact. He wasn't scared. He didn't feel fear from the man in the hat. Then Lucifer realized something else. He didn't care if he got out of this alive. _No, _he thought, _I'm not drunk enough for this to be the beer talking. I really don't care if I die. Now _that _scares me. _

"I said MOVE!" the man with the gun yelled. Lucifer had been so lost in thought that he hadn't realized that the southern man was standing in front of him, with the gun pointed at his chest.

"Oh...Sorry," Lucifer said. A wave of anger crossed the shooter's face.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked Lucifer.

"I honestly don't even know anymore," Lucifer replied. He knew that his voice should have shook, but the look on the other man's voice was enough to tell him that it hadn't.

Lucifer was ushered into the far corner of the bar with the other patrons. The gunman grabbed one of the girls from the crowd and held her in front of him. The gun was replaced by the knife. He held her arm out and dragged the blade across it, producing a red line of blood. The woman let out a gasp at the sudden pain. The blood ran off her arm and dripped onto the floor.

"So," the shooter started, "Which one of you is Chandler?"

Nobody spoke up.

"Alright," he continued, "Then this is gonna go a very..._bloody _way."

He ran the knife across the girl's throat and let her drop to the floor. Dark red blood pooled around her. A man behind Lucifer stepped forward and stood between the group and the man with the knife. He had black hair and wore a leather jacket.

"Enough," he said, "This is wrong and you know it. Well. It's wrong for _you_ I should say. I thought you were the one who only killed when he had to."

"Chandler," the gunman breathed out.

"Benny," Chandler spat back, "Long time no see, bud. Where you been?"

"Why did you kill them?" Benny deadpanned.

"They had it coming."

"They were innocent!"

Chandler took a step towards the body and knelt down. He was at least six inches shorter than Benny. Chandler ran two fingers through the thick blood. He brought the fingers to his face and moved them against each other, spreading the blood.

Chandler stood up and looked at Benny, "Are you really gonna do this to these people? Aren't they innocent? You've already killed two people. How many more do you have to kill before you're happy?"

Benny didn't say anything back. The silence in the room was almost unbearable. The puddle of blood grew bigger and reached Chandler's feet.

"Dammit," Chandler swore under his breath, "These were new shoes."

With that Chandler lunged, aiming his fist at Benny's face. But Benny was faster. He held the knife in front of him, impaling Chandler. There was a sickening crunch of bone as Chandler let out a scream that was defened by the blood filling his throat and mouth. The dark haired man grabbed Benny's shoulders.

"Just add me to the list of people you've killed for no reason," Chandler said with a bloody grin. He went limp in Benny's arms. The taller man threw the shorter one on the floor.


	11. Run, Part 1

Rating for chapter might go up do to violence.

* * *

Benny looked up at the cowering group. Well, most of them were cowering. Except one. Lucifer wasn't cringing or trying not to make eye contact. Hell, he wasn't even scared. Now he just stood there staring down at the bodies like they were just dead animals. Nothing more that two dead deer. Meaningless.

"Dammit," Benny said under his breath. Everyone stood in silence for at least another two minutes, until Lucifer spoke up.

"So...are you going to, like, kill us or something? Or are you just gonna stand there like you just did something, God forbid, _wrong?_" Lucifer said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Benny said, "I'm thinkin'."

"That can be dangerous," Lucifer said under his breath. This earned him a cold stare from Benny.

Another minute crawled by.

"You know the cops'll be here soon," another man said.

"I said shut up!" Benny yelled, shooting the man in the chest. A few women screamed while the rest of the group backed away from the body. Benny lowered the gun and walked towards the six remaining people.

"You, you, and you," the shooter said as he pointed to the last two women and Lucifer, "Come with me." He led them out the back of the bar at gunpoint. Benny spun around and looked at the remaining two men. He shot them both.

Once Benny, Lucifer, and the two women (whose names, Lucifer had learned, were Tammy and Sarah) were outside, Lucifer knew what was happening before he even saw it.

The butt of Benny's gun collided with the back of Tammy's skull. She fell forward and hit the ground. Blood trailed down her neck onto her jacket, finally hitting the dirt below her. Sarah gasped and grabbed onto the arm of Lucifer's jacked. Lucifer just rolled his eyes at her actions.

"Is...i-is she dead?" Sarah asked.

"Probably," Lucifer replied.

Benny let out a breath. "She will be," he said.

"Oh," Sarah said. Her eyes widened and she backed away from the two men. She realized that, soon enough, this would be her fate.

Sarah was nearly ten feet away by the time Benny noticed her. His eyes caught hers and all hell broke lose. Benny raised the gun, aiming at her stomach. Sarah turned and ran. Lucifer let out a sigh, already knowing that if she ran Benny would have more fun chasing her. _Maybe he wanted her to run? _Lucifer thought.

Sarah hit the tree line and Benny was off, charging after her. Lucifer stood his ground, not moving, barely even breathing, as Benny rushed past him. Lucifer felt the wind of Benny's wake hit his face.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, and three gunshots, Benny came back and stood by Lucifer.

"She dead yet?" Benny asked, breathing heavily.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Lucifer replied.

"Cops show up yet?"

"Nope."

"Good," just as Benny said that Lucifer heard it. Sirens, off in the distance. Benny heard it too. Neither of them could see the cars yet, but they knew that they didn't have much time. Benny moved towards the girl and shot her in the back of the head.

"What was the for?" Lucifer asked out of surprise.

"Assurance," was all Benny said. Benny turned and grabbed Lucifer by the wrist and ran. The unexpected jolt sent Lucifer swaying slightly, and it took him a few steps to regain his footing. Once he did, Lucifer pulled his hand out of Benny's grasp and ran side by side with him. They made it to the trees and slowed their pace.

After about ten minutes of running Benny stopped. Lucifer stopped and turned to Benny, looking for further direction. When he didn't get any, Lucifer spoke up.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" he asked.

"Let me ask you this." Benny said, "You got two horses. One of 'em loves running, but when they do run they got the slowest race time. The other horse hates running, but when it does run, oh boy, can he run. Fastest horse on the track. So, answer me this. Which one would you bet money on, and which one would you kill?"

Lucifer thought this over. It made sense to him. "But what makes me the faster horse? What if one of those girls was better than me, and you just don't know it yet?" he asked.

"Because," Benny replied smoothly, "You ain't givin me no reason to shoot you. That girl ran. That guy made a comment about the cops, suggesting he was probably the one who called 'em. Anyone else was just collateral damage. But _you_," Benny pointed the knife at Lucifer, "You don't doubt me. You _don't _ think I'll get caught for this. Anybody who tried to run, or call the cops, doubted me. They _wanted _me to get caught. You don't"

"How did we get on the topic of doubt?" Lucifer asked. Benny started walking further into the woods. Lucifer followed.

"Cuz' you're following me. I given you about five chances to run and you haven't. You still aren't running. You wanna see how this turns out, if I'll get caught. The only reason you haven't run yet is because you think I won't get caught."

And Benny was right. Lucifer did want to see how this all turned out. He also didn't think that Benny would get caught. The guy was smart, no doubt.

Benny opened his mouth to say something, but Lucifer cut him off.

"Don't say anything," he said, "I'm confused and unnerved enough as it is."

"Fine," Benny said, "Have it your way." The two walked on in silence.

* * *

Reviews? Please? :)

A/N: So I want to know if you guys think I should continue with Lucifer and Benny in the next chapter, or do a chapter about what Sam's been doing. Leave an answer in the comments. :)


End file.
